victor_and_valentinofandomcom-20200213-history
Xochi Jalapeño
Games Movies TV Video Wikis Victor and Valentino Wiki 586 Pages Add new page Community Series Explore Discuss in: Females, Characters Xochi Jalapeño Edit Comments (8) Share Xochi Jalapeño Basic Information Name Xochi Jalapeño Age 16-17 Gender Female Species Human Friends Victor and Valentino, Amabel (Love interest), Lupe Relatives Don Jalapeño (father) Unknown Mother First Appearance Brotherly Love Latest Appearance Churro Kings Voice Actor Cristina Valenzuela Xochi Jalapeño is a character in Victor and Valentino. She is the teenage daughter of Don Jalapeño and in one episode, she was the babysitter of Victor and Valentino. Contentsshow Appearance Xochi is a beautiful teenage girl with long black hair, fair skin, thick eyebrows, and buffy nude lipstick. She wears a black biker jacket over a dark green dress top with black and white-striped leggings and white high heel boots. She additionally wears white bracelets around her wrists. For her salsa classes, she wears an asymmetrical long sleeve dark green mini dress. Personality Xochi is shown to be a cool, calm, and collected person, even having a bit of a laid-back personality (in Brotherly Love, she was being lethargic with her magazine over her face while working at her father's flower shop). However in The Babysitter, she can be a bit aggressive and threatening if someone gets on her bad side and also primitively animal-like. She can be sarcastic also like many teenagers her age. But she can be kind at times. Trivia Her voice actor, Cristina Valenzuela (or Cristina Vee), voices Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug in the CGI-animated French superhero series Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Both characters have an interest in fashion (seeing how Xochi reads beauty and fashion magazines in some episodes like Brotherly Love and in The Babysitter). Xochi has the voice of a peppy girl with the body of a rebellious tomboy. She takes salsa dancing, as shown in The Babysitter, because she is trying to impress "someone" she admires. She is mentioned in the episode, Los Cadejos, when Victor was listing all the people he shared Valentino's secret to. It is strongly possible that her parents are divorced or that her mother is not alive anymore, seeing how her father has a crush on the boys' grandma and her mother is never in the series. As shown in Brotherly Love and in The Babysitter, she reads magazines about beauty and fashion. She revealed in A New Don that she used to pull pranks on her father when she was a kid. She is part of a punk crew. Gallery Main Article: Xochi Jalapeño/Gallery Categories: Females Characters Reference Popups Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. Recent Wiki Activity Emilio/Gallery Henry Danger Fan • 5 hours ago Emilio Henry Danger Fan • 5 hours ago Enrique Tilo Contreras/Gallery Henry Danger Fan • 5 hours ago Enrique Tilo Contreras Henry Danger Fan • 5 hours ago Popular pages Are We Safe From the Real World Parasite that Inspired ‘The Last Of Us’? Fandom Valentino Season 1 Charlene Xochi Jalapeño Explore properties Fandom Gamepedia D&D Beyond Muthead Futhead Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Help Advertise Media Kit Contact Fandom Apps Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. D&D Beyond Victor and Valentino Wiki is a FANDOM TV Community. Who’s the Most Powerful Batman? JokeyPsych EndgameHonest UpsideDown Category:Females Category:Villains